


Someone To Call My Own

by Sadleth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jeralt's Alive, Smut On Chapter 4, Starting out Edeleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadleth/pseuds/Sadleth
Summary: WIP, I DONT KNOWYOOOOOO THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 26





	1. The Beginning (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fanfic thing! I'll definitely be adding more and more to this, I really want this to be a loooong story. Like realllllly long. ALSO, TITLE CHANGED FROM "Finding Someone" to "Someone to Call My Own" BECAUSE THEY'VE BEEN FOUND.

Byleth had gotten absolutely no sleep since she returned to the monastery. Nightmares plagued her mind; nightmares of Jeralt getting stabbed in the back by Monica, failing to stop her, as she was taken away by "Solon", whoever that was. Luckily however, she did it! She saved her father. She had extended her sword at just the right time, to drive her sword through the red haired devil's arm. A second later, and Jeralt would've met a grisly end. Surprisingly, everything had worked out in the professor's favor. The students that had somehow transformed into demonic beasts had been saved, her students didn't come to harm, things were looking good! Real good. Everything was _fine_. "Everything's okay." she told herself. "Dad's still going, quit being weird and get some sleep." Flipping her pillow over, and cooling her blanket with a spell that Rhea taught her, she quickly doze off.

_/Meanwhile/_

"Hubert, are you sure about this? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe now's not the right time. I mean, especially with the _you know who's_ doing Goddess knows what." Hubert laughed, "Lady Edelgard. You've been wanting to do this for quite some time, yes?" She nodded. "So, why not now? You never know, if things go well, she could be a valuable asset to our cause." Edelgard shook her head. "Don't say that. I'm not trying to just-get a mule or something. I like Byleth. I _really_ like Byleth. I know you're right, but... I shouldn't _use_ her. Not in that way. I just don't think it'd be a good idea. What if she finds out? Jeralt's still alive, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not deal with The Blade Breaker _and_ his daughter." Hubert nodded; "He can be taken care of. Just give me the word. If I cant, then you're still the Emperor. Or at least, you will be. Nothing can possibly stand against us, against _you._ Also, I don't know about you, but that'd probably help you two get closer." Edelgard grit her teeth, "I'm sorry? Did you just- What is-No! The _professor, Hubert. THE BLADE BREAKER, HUBERT. The risk is FAR too great. Any mistake, and we will have to deal with at least ONE of them. AND the church. AND Dimitri, Claude, Rhea, do I need to go on? Oh! Let's not forget, we're working with the ENEMY."_ Hubert rubbed his temple, "You're not listening to me. How, in your infinite wisdom, can you not understand what I'm getting at, here?" He sighed, ready to give up, for now at least. "Lady Edelgard, It's so simple. Everything is SO simple." He stood, walking towards the door. "Have fun on your date. I'm ready to assist if you need anything. Goodnight, Lady Edelgard."

/A Few Hours Later/

A knock came to Byleths door. "Kid, you awake yet? The church's soldiers found where Tomas and Monica have been hiding out. Go get your brats so we can get a move on!" After a few moments of silence, Jeralt knocked down the door with ease, and stepped in to see his daughter still laying in bed. "Wakey wakey!" Jeralt said as he shook the bed, nearly sending Byleth flying. "okay, okay" Byleth mumbled as she grabbed The Sword of the Creator, that she kept on her nightstand, and shambled out of bed. Jeralt ruffled Byleths hair, and lightly pushed the slumbering giant out of her room, "I'll be waiting by the gates for you guys, don't take too long. Not really sure how long the Church'll hold off on those two." Edelgard approached, "Don't worry professor, I've already informed everyone of our mission for today, they should all be ready. I would like to talk to you for a moment though." Byleth nodded to Jeralt, sending him on his way, leaving just the two of them.

"Sure Edie. What's up?" Byleth smiled, She usually enjoyed her time with Edelgard. Whether they were getting tea, fishing together, or just talking. The two had become inseparable as of late. Something that had _not_ gone unnoticed by the rest of the monastery. El blushed, a hint of red showing on her cheeks. "It's nothing important, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me after we got back from our mission. Just the two of us-If you want to. It's definitely fine if you don't. If it's not too late and you're not tired, maybe we could maybe fish afterwards. Or dance. Or something. Dinner?" Edelgard's heart was pounding a mile a minute, she had been wanting to ask Byleth out on a date for the longest time, but 'things had always got in the way' Luckily for her, Byleth was<Endearingly> oblivious to what seemed like the whole monastery's flirty attitude towards herself. Byleth's smile widened. "I'd love to. How about after we get this stuff done, I come by your room when I'm ready?" Fireworks went off in Edelgard's mind. Crowds CHEERED, cats rained from the skies. El breathed in deeply. "That's perfect! But, let's focus on our mission for the day." Byleth nodded, both jogging towards the gates, eager for the sure to be incoming battle to end.

5 carriages held the students, and Jeralt rode on his horse, leading the class to where the Church's soldiers were stationed. Linhardt, and Bernadetta were in one carriage, Edelgard and Byleth were in another, Ferdinand and Dorothea were in one, with Caspar and Petra taking up the back, and Hubert riding solo, close to Edelgard. El leaned her head close to Hubert, whispering; "I'm sorry, Hubert. We should talk when the professor and I are done." Hubert nodded, staring straight ahead, scanning for any church goers; whispering back "I agree."


	2. The Battle And The Date (Edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh, get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Have a great day, and be sure to give feedback/correct grammar/puncuation if you want to. Also, I've edited it, so we're good now, I almost forgot about Petra!

"Everyone, standard formation!" Byleth called out. "We all know our jobs, BUT. Bernie, Hubert, and Dorothea, stay in the thicket, do what you can, Lin, if we need help, you know what to do. Ferdinand, Petra and Caspar. stick with those guys. Edelgard, and Jeralt, with me." Byleth was itching to get this over with, eager to be back home. Bernadetta was the first one to move, nailing a flying unit in the skull, great aim as always, "I got em!" 6 left. Caspar, adventurous as always- ended up beating a mage with his hands, and screaming "RAAAAAAGH" for some reason. Much to Huberts dismay, he didn't show any signs of stopping as he tossed himself at another mage, and ending them the same way as the last one. 4 left, 3 left, 2, 1. Byleth was inching closer, and closer to her prey, “No more nightmares. Don't be stupid, this is it. ” she thought. Or it would've been if her target wasn't currently retreating. "Oh, no you don't" Byleth thought, chasing after her, she whistled a call to Jeralt’s horse, who shortly ended up by her side. "Oh, it's so nice to see you! Let's get em!”. “Everyone!" She called back to her students. "Get in the thicket, trees, whatever, and wait for me to come back." It didn't take long, but Byleth had caught up to whatever this thing was, it resembled a female, and wow, it was actually kind of attractive. But, no time for that, Byleth drew her sword, and hopped off her father's horse, cautiously approaching. "May I get a name, please? Also, what _are you_? Are you Monica?" It scoffed, "Prepare to die, lowly creature."

It lunged, but Byleth was quick, she drew back and whacked the _thing_ with the broadside of her sword. It stumbled back, and Byleth brought a fist to its chin, and kicked it to the ground. Just as she was about to deliver the killing blow, the creature was teleported a few feet back, by what looked like an even older Tomas. It spoke; "Solon, thank you. I nearly bought it back there." Solon responded-"No, thank _you_ Kronya." Laughing, he reached into Kronya's chest, and pulled out her heart. Darkness shot up out of the ground, and soon enveloped Byleth. Seconds later, where Byleth once stood, there was nothing. Jeralt, unable to believe what just happened stared in shock.  
  
  


Byleth opened her eyes, to complete and total darkness, save for a glowing staircase-with Sothis sitting at the top. "Hey!" She yelled, "Where are we?" Sothis slowly walked down, and looked at Byleth's sword, "May I?" She handed the Sword of the Creator over- "What's wrong? What're you doing?" The green haired goblin smiled, and wiped a tear away with her sleeve. "It must be tiring- to talk as much as you do, Byleth." She ran her fingers up the 'blade'. "It's a shame it took this long for me to realize. It's vomit inducing. Get on your feet, Ashen One." Byleth stood up. She handed the sword to Byleth. "It's time for you to go, 'Professor.'

Ferdinand was the first to speak. "What? Did.... What? Where's the professor?" Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Jeralt sprinted full speed ahead, rage clear in his eyes. He launched a spear, but it was narrowly blocked, Edelgard was right behind Jeralt, ready to launch an axe through the skull of Solon, and then she heard it; First came a guttural scream that seemed to shake the old man to his very core. "No," he whispered, "No, No No!", he was shouting now, eyes darting around, frantically, arms raised to defend himself as if some sort of demon would pop out of nowhere. The black eagles were just as startled as he was, well close at least. Next came, and Sothis knows how, Byleth, WHO CUT A HOLE THROUGH THE SKY, emitting a light, as bright as the sun, she descended, about to hit the ground, she extended her sword to the unfortunate old man. Hundreds of tendrils, shot out of her sword, enveloping Solon, wrapping around him, setting the man on fire. Screaming for mercy, trying to free himself, all for naught as Byleth brought her sword through his neck, decapitating him.

"You can't have him. Or her for that matter." Byleth exclaimed, looking at the now smoldering dead body that lay before her. Byleth turned away, immediately met by the surprisingly strong arms of Edelgard wrapping around her. "I don't know what that was, but don't ever do it again. Please. You don't get to cut holes in the sky, and you don't get to die. Tears welling up in her eyes, she hugged tighter. Byleth, finding it hard to breathe held Edelgard close, not letting go. Luckily for the two of them, Jeralt had told everyone to head back, as he noticed that the two of them needed a moment. "I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know what any of that was. Also, WOW, I'm tired." With that, Byleth passed out, snoring quite loudly. Edelgard sighed, looking around for some help, only to find everyone far, far ahead of her, almost everyone back on their respective carriage.

A bit of crimson on her cheeks, she muttered "Fine. I'll do it myself. It wouldn't be proper for Hubert to do this anyway." She lugged her professor onto her shoulder, and made her way back to their carriage, resting Byleth's head in her lap, occasionally running her fingers through her hair. Before they made it back to the monastery, Jeralt stopped. He hopped off his horse, and made his way to Edelgard. A little worried. he looked at Byleth. "That was kinda nuts. Has she woke up at all yet? Or, has she just- been like _this_?" Edelgard sniffed, "No, she's just been sleeping. I hope. Her breathing's been fine, and that's all I got. And yes, I'm honestly still shocked. Happy, but shocked to say the least." Jeralt let out a heavy sigh, and rested a hand on Byleths shoulder. " _Fuck."_

/ Hubert sat across Edelgard, and sipped on some tea that he had made for the two of them. Noticing that she hadn't stopped staring at the floor, he spoke; "Lady Edelgard? Are you sure you're ready to talk about our plans? For the future? If you'd like to go back to your quarters to check on the professor, feel free to. You seem.. off." She brought her eyes up slowly, heavy bags under them, revealed. She brought up her glass of tea, and accidentally spilled some on her uniform, she looked down and smiled. "Hubert? What.. What was _that_? I just don't understand. She died right? Where did she go? Is she dead? She was breathing, so I don't think she's dead, but.."

He shrugged; "I don't know. However, what I do know; Is that- To pull something off like that requires an immense amount of power. Not only to kill, Solon, was it? But, to come back from that-whatever or wherever that was, _unscathed, is mind boggling._ Lady Edelgard, please, we need that kind of power. Please, just listen to me, I beg you." El sighed, "Fine."

/"Dorothea. Come here." Dorothea perked up, looking around, she spotted Hubert, outside of Edelgards quarters. She put a fake smile on, wanting this to be over as soon as possible; "Oh, hi Hubie. What's up?" Hubert looked her in the eye, "Dorothea. You will wait here until our professor wakes up. She has a date with Lady Edelgard. You will assist her in getting ready. You will do everything in your power to make sure that she stays happy, up until the point, to where you will finally walk her up to this door, releasing her to me. Do you understand?" Dorothea seemed shook. People usually didn't talk to her like that, ordering her around. "What's your problem? I'm my own person, Hubert. I don't have to follow your orders. You're not my boss _yet._ " Hubert didn't laugh, he didn't do anything except for stare. "Dorothea. Do. It."/ 

A few hours later, Byleth woke up in an Edelgard’s quarters. A letter sat close by, and it read:

"Hey kid, hope you're feeling better. Not sure why, but your friend wanted you in her room. Said something about a date which would've been nice to know about. I'd like to talk to you tomorrow at some point regarding what happened with, well everything to be honest. Also, green suits you. (Your hair, dummy) Anyways, get better, have fun, and don't do anything I'd do. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, either. - Dad."

"Ohh, goddess." Byleth groaned. "Wait, what?" Byleth fingered a strand of her hair, not entirely sure what to make of her now light green locks. "A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one." She thought.

Then, a light knock came to the door, and a familiar face leaned into her room. “Professor! So good to see you. A little birdie told me that you have a date tonight and frankly no one in our dysfunctional little family's got the chops for this. Let's go! ” Despite Byleth not really wanting to leave the SUPER soft bed, she now found herself in, she knew that Dorothea wouldn't take no for an answer. Not giving her a chance to respond, Dorothea rushed her professor off to her room, leaving Edelgard an “I’ll be back” note.

“Alright professor, there’s not a whole bunch we can do, but we’re gonna start off with your hair. After that, I’ve got a dress that you can have. Edie’ll _love_ it" Dorothea grabbed Byleth, and lightly pushed her into a chair, her reflection staring back at her. Beaming with excitement, Dorothea ran her fingers through Byleth's hair, smiling to herself, she said "Professor, I’m gonna give you what I like to call a ‘faux hawk’ don’t worry, you’ll love it. And how about we give your hair some color! Err, wrong choice of words. How about we change your hair color! I was thinking she’d like red.” Byleth nodded, “That’d be perfect, and thank you. I wasn’t really sure what to do for this, to be honest.” Dorothea grinned widely, “Well, that’s what I’m here for, professor!” A few moments later, Dorothea was putting the finishing touches on Byleth's hair, clasping her hands together, Dorothea seemed proud of her work. “You look great! Now, for the dress. This is what I like to call a mermaid dress, professor. The only thing I’ve really done is remove a little bit more of the back, gotta reveal some more musckles for Edie.” Byleth giggled and responded with a small “okay”, Dorothea handed her professor the black dress, eager to see the final result. “Well, what’re you waiting for? Put it on. I promise not to stare _too_ much.”

The first things to go were Byleth’s jacket and shirt. Dorothea ran a hand along Byleth’s back, a little perturbed. “Wow professor. You sure have a lot of scars.” Byleth frowned. “Well, yeah. I’ve been around, Dora. I’ve been a mercenary since I was little, and you know how dicey things can get around here. Dorothea mimicked her teacher's frown. “Well, close to everyone here’s heard stories about you and your dad. Just, really horrible stuff. I was kind of hoping those were just stories, but wow. I’m pretty sure I can get these healed up for you before your date, I’d be really happy to help, if you want.” They both smiled warmly at one another, Byleth sighed, speaking softly, “I appreciate that, I really do, but it’s okay.. Here, it’s getting a little late, let’s hurry up a little. I doubt she’s back, but if she is, I don’t wanna keep her waiting.” Dorothea nodded, letting Byleth take off her clothes in peace. A few hassle filled moments later, she was all ready. After putting the pendant on that- Edelgard had made for her birthday, she and Dorothea linked arms, and made their way to Edelgards dorm. Noticing that Hubert was standing at their destination, they decided that it’d be best to say their goodbyes now. A quick hug, and a thank you, and Dorothea was hiding behind a nearby pillar, peeking her head out just incase her professor needed some aid. / _Or So Byleth Thought/_

Hubert smiled, causing some discomfort. “Ah, professor. It’s nice to see you well. Also, might I say that you look quite lovely this evening. I’m sure you had some assistance from Ms. Arnault?” Glaring at Dorothea, he spoke; “Professor, I’ve heard that Lady Edelgard has quite a bit planned for the two of you this evening.” Hubert laughed. “Oh, I’m sure that you’re quite anxious. Don’t let me keep you. Hubert opened the door, and gestured for Byleth to go in. Coming in, she was immediately greeted by the soft, sweet scent of carnations. Breathing in, she smiled softly. “Finally.” it had felt like this moment would never come. What with the battle, that had run Byleth ragged, it felt nice to have some gratification. Also, wow. This was a lot bigger than she had realized. Edelgard had her own bathroom, her own bedroom, a cozy little kitchen and a desk! Wow, that’s a _nice_ desk. “Hmm… Edelgard, are you here? Hubert let me in.” Byleth heard a shuffle coming from the bedroom. “Hellooo? Are you ready? “ Byleth opened the door to the bedroom slowly, only to be greeted by Edelgard. Finally! “My teach- er, Byleth. You look beautiful, and your _hair_!” Byleth blushed. “Thank you, Edie, that means a lot coming from you. Oh, I almost forgot.” She walked a little closer to Edelgard, and pulled her in close for a hug. “Thank you so much for bringing me back here.” Edelgard hugged tighter. “Oh, don’t worry about it my teacher. If I didn't, then your father would’ve.” Byleth giggled “I’ll have to find a way to repay you at some point, then.”

Feeling that now was as good a time as any, Edelgard looked into her teacher's eyes. “Well, you already have. Just by being you. I’m not entirely sure what I’d be doing if you weren’t here. And I..well, I don’t know what I’m feeling for you to be honest. But I think”- Edelgard felt a scrape in her throat, despite that, she continued; “I think I’ve liked you for a long time, Byleth. Since I first met you, in fact “ She let go of Byleth, and instead lightly grabbed her hand. “You’ve just got this, this.. Wow. Do you remember the last battle we had? Where you cut a hole in the sky? Well, before you came back, everyone was heartbroken, we were terrified, and how could we not be? The daughter of the Blade Breaker, someone who’s able to throw mountains just… evaporated into darkness. And your father?” She stifled a giggle; “He was pissed. Before I could even breathe, he was a _beast_ , and then what happened finally dawned on me, and I really couldn’t control myself. So, I chased after your father, tears in my eyes, ready to do whatever I had to. Then, you came back.” Byleth frowned, not entirely sure what to say, so she looked at the ground , and let out a small "I'm sorry." El moved closer, and planted a kiss on her teachers lips. To El's shock, Byleth enveloped her completely, holding the kiss.

Edelgard thought to herself: Byleth, I'm so sorry; Why am I doing this? I don’t deserve this. She doesn't deserve this. Hubert; please don't make me regret this./


	3. The Date Part Dos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Part Dos. Just a full chapter for Edelgard and Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I'm definitely gonna add a lot more to this chapter, but It's kinda growin' on me.

Not ready for the moment to end, Edelgard lifted Byleth off her feet, embracing her as tight as she could, kissing her deeper, and deeper, El's heart pounding faster and faster. Feeling the same way, Byleth wrapped her legs around Edelgards waist, tasting a hint of tea on her lips. “Of course” she thought, giggling to herself. All of that was put on hold though, as Edelgard pulled away from the kiss, and sat on the bed, Byleth’s legs still wrapped around her. “As much as I would like to keep going, and _believe me, I do_ _want to keep going_ , there were some things that I really wanted to do with you today.” Edelgard looked into her professor’s eyes, expecting the worst, only to be granted a head on her shoulder. “That’s okay, Edie. What’d you wanna do?” Edelgard wasn’t expecting that. So much so, that she couldn’t help but smile. She helped Byleth hop off of her waist, and lightly took her hands into her own. “I was thinking maybe dinner, and then we could come back here?” Byleth nodded, and soon, they were on their way to the Goddess Tower.

  
  


Edelgard took Byleth's hand, and led her to the table she had set up for the two of them. On the table were various sweets, tea, which was already poured into two cups, cooked fish, and freshly baked bread. Byleth smiled, “Wow, you did this all by yourself?” Edelgard took a seat, “Oh no, Hubert’s a surprisingly good cook. I’m not letting him touch my tea though. Byleth's laugh filled the air, “My teacher, you would not _believe_ that man sometimes. This one time, he nearly killed someone for not giving us enough fish. Like, Hubert! What're you doing!? That knife does NOT belong in that man's hand." Byleth wiped her knife off with her napkin, 'Ew' she thought.

Edelgard seemed to notice her professor’s sudden lack of appetite, and smiled. "Oh no, we wouldn't use anything like these." She took out the dagger she had resting in her sheath. It had some leather tied around the front of it, in a pretty little knot. 'See, this was a gift given to me by Dimitri many, many years ago, long before you and I had even met. Now THIS is what we'd use for hand stabbing." She undid the knot, letting the leather fall onto the table, revealing the sharpest blade that Byleth had ever seen. "I know this isn't really date talk. You know how I get with weapons though. But," she put the dagger away, and took a sip of tea. "How are you liking your food?" Byleth looked down at her plate, only one piece of fish remaining. "Oh, it's lovely." Truth be told, it was _very_ lovely, but Byleth had been focused on Edelgards voice since they sat down. 

Byleth took her fork, and went to attack her last piece, but it fell apart, and ended up on the floor. "Fudge." She was about to pick it up, until Edelgard coughed. "Professor? Here, try this one." Edelgard held out her fork, over the table, ready for some Byleth. As her professor leaned over the table, eyes closed, Edelgard sat her fork down, and pecked her softly on the lips. Interlocking their fingers, she pecked her teachers lips one more time, slower, breathing in her scent. Byleth smiled, and for the first time in a long, long time, she felt genuinely happy. Still smiling her silly smile, Byleth poked Edie’s lips with her index finger, getting a hum from the princess. “Edie, look.” She pointed up to the sky. They had been out for so long, that stars danced along the night sky. “Oh, gosh.” Time flew by today. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago they were all fighting for their lives. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we’d been out for so long. Did you wanna head back?” She smiled, “Yeah, but let’s take a little detour, yeah? And by detour I mean, we’re gon-Y’know what, just follow my lead.” El giggled, and walked with her professor, all the way back to her <Byleth’s> quarters. Only stopping to wave to the guards who were unlucky enough to get the night shift.

Now back outside of Byleth's door, El poked her professor. “Oooh, what’re we doing over here?" She gasped, "Byleth, are we SNEAKING?” Byleth giggled; “No, no sneaking. C’mere. Again.” She helped Edelgard mantle above her dorm, and climbed up. El blushed; “I didn't take you for a romantic, Byleth. Especially as romantic as this.” Byleth hummed, scooting next to El, she rested her head on her students shoulder. “There. That’s better.” El smiled, “I think so.” El pulled Byleth close, the two of them basking in each other's warmth. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they both yawned. Wanting to be a little closer, Byleth climbed ontop of Edelgard, and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

  
  


_Night, Byleth_

_Goodnight, Edie_


	4. Bad Thoughts, Followed by Sweet Ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy! ( Also, heavy foreshadowing! (M a y b e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every sex haver in this story = 18 or older  
> Holy shit I'm burnt out  
> Y'know, really just feeling burnt out on like- everything in general. Work's been shitty, and I really can't do a whole lot. Hell yeah. 6-26-20

Edelgard gripped the dagger tighter in her right hand, an unreadable expression on her face. Byleth brought her hand to Edelgards left, interlocking their fingers. "El? Are we okay?", Edelgard blushed-"Oh, no. Not yet at least." She squeezed her professor's hand, tighter than a vice grip. "El, you're hurting me." Byleth winced as she felt nails dig into her skin "Please El, stop" Edelgard made no attempt to stop anything as she brought her dagger down through Byleth's hand, pinning it to the table. Byleth screamed in pain, looking up to see the Flame Emperor where Edelgard once stood. "No more games, professor. This wretched place shall burn, and when I'm through with it, the Blade Breaker shall be no more. " Flames shot up around Byleth, enveloping her completely. Byleth's screams turned silent as she felt her lungs burn, she passed out, everything going dark. She woke up falling in the darkness, hearing hundreds of voices speak. One in particular sounded vaguely familiar, which belonged to Dimitri. Although, he sounded different. Not his usual, confident self, no, he sounded distressed. Maybe disturbed. His words became clear, "Is this some kind of twisted joke?" Byleth clutched her hand, it certainly seemed that way.

She woke up again, this time, she didn't know where she was. A tomb? Maybe. Oh, there's Dimtri! This time however, he rushed at her, driving his lance through her chest, and simply tossing her to the side. A deranged laughter coming from him now, Byleth's head screamed for this nightmare to end. Now finally able to move, Byleth was greeted by a familiar smile, that of her father. She breathed a sigh of relief; "Hey kid, you alright? You don't look so hot." Jeralt moved to grab Byleth's hand, but as soon as his fingers made contact with hers, an axe was brought into his side. Edelgard revealed herself, walking towards Byleth. She was different though. Instead of her school attire, she now wore a bright red colored armor, it didn't matter though as Byleth crawled away frantically, crying. Arms rose from the ground, enveloping her, unable to move now, she accepted defeat and closed her eyes.

She could hear a faint whisper repeat the same thing over and over again, "It's okay." That sounded like Edelgard. Not "stabby stabby" Edelgard, _her_ Edelgard. She felt a hand glide through her hair, down her back, and she felt lips peck her cheek. She opened her eyes, finally, truly awake, and those lovely lavender eyes looked into hers. "There you are." El pecked Byleth's lips and hugged her as tight as she could. Still dark outside, Byleth managed to move a bit lower without falling off, to rest her head on Edelgards chest. Edelgard pulled Byleth back up, closer this time, wanting to look at her eyes for a bit longer. She smiled softly, planting a kiss on the bridge of Byleth's nose. "No." she whispered, getting a welcome smile from her teacher. "Sor-" another "No." Byleth giggled, and wrapped her arms around El. The two stayed like that for a while, talking to each other, anything to calm Byleth down. Byleth pecked Edelgards lips, ready to go back to bed. "May I go back to my normal spot, say" she ran a finger along El's neck- "down here?" You could _barely_ see a hint of red on Edelgards cheeks, but it was there. "Mmm, maybe we should go inside. I don't think it'd be good if someone saw us like this." They hopped off the dorm's roof, and sneaked into Byleth's quarters, the couple eyeing the bed, where they quickly made themselves at home, Edelgard now ontop of Byleth.

She pulled her professor's hair until their lips were close. "Professor, do you want to.. _d_ _o_ things?" Byleth answered El with a soft kiss. Edelgard ran her fingers through her teacher's hair, and proceeded to kiss her deeper and deeper, Byleth matching her fervor. El ran her hands lower, slowly down her teacher's back, unbuttoning her dress, she rested her hands on Byleth's rear, grabbing it, taking as much of her as she could in her two hands. She squeezed as she felt her professor wrap around her. She moved to her teachers neck, licking, biting, sucking and kissing, marks now forming on her. Earning a small moan, and a hand on the back of her head, she felt satisfied with her work. She bit _hard_ one last time on her neck, and undid the last of the buttons of her teacher's dress, her beautiful, naked body in full view.

Eager to see how her body worked, El moved her hand to Byleth's crotch, now rubbing it. Feeling that she was ready for more, she pushed her index and middle finger into her, pumping them in and out, Edelgard wanted _more_ , more of that sweet sound that seemed to make her heart melt, and her knees weak. She curled her fingers, and coiled Byleth into oblivion.

 _Long_ **after that** , Byleth found herself on her knees, Edelgard behind her. _"Oh my god-"_ Byleth wasn't given a chance to breathe as she was silenced by her lover. "Get over here." El grabbed Byleth, and pulled her in, juices still on her hand, she pushed her hand inside her professor, Byleth was _screaming,_ she felt her student remove her hand from inside her, and shortly after that, _SMACK. "Be quiet.""_ El hissed. She pushed her hand back in, deeper this time, drawing a whine from Byleth. "Or did you want your father to hear you?" She pushed deeper, "I actually like the sound of that, the sound of _you_. I think _everyone_ should hear you." Close to breaking, Byleth grabbed El's arm, only to be met by her students hand over hers. Byleth drew a deep breath as she was allowed to ride out her final orgasm for the night. Afterwards, El flipped her teacher over, and wrapped around her, the two falling asleep shortly after.

**_Thump Thump Thump "Oh, Byleth" Thump Thump Thump "Mmm" Thump Thump Thump_ **

"What the hell is that noise? And what's that noise doing at 3 in the friggin morning!" Sylvain opened his eyes. _**Thump thump** _"HELLLOOOO? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, BE QUIET!" This is ridiculous! First, he gets transferred to the Black Eagle's for flirting with Manuela, and now he won't be rested up for his first day! _**THUMP THUMP THUMP** "_Well _,_ no. There's too may things, too many _people_ to do. I SAY NO!" Sylvain hopped out of bed "HEAR ME, IDIOTS? I SAY NO!", he roared. He put his slippers on, and popped his head outside. Greeted by a gentle breeze, he smiled. Such a nice night. Maybe they're done. Shouting seemed to make whoever stop their shenanigans. _"Byleth!"_ "Byleth? Who-" Sylvain smiled. " _No._ No way." He slithered over to Byleth's window, and slowly peaked his head up. " _Nice_." He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and force him back. "Who are you, and what're you doing out at this time of night? Answer me." He turned around slowly, to be met by.... "Oh no. You're Jeralt, right? The professors father?" He nodded, "Yes. That still doesn't answer my question." He pushed Sylvain against his daughters wall. "Speak." He smiled, "I'm your daughters newest student, Sylvain. All of this racket really isn't helping the 'trying to sleep' thing." Jeralt nodded, "Oh, I understand. Well," _Oh my god- "..."_ _Get over here_ "Sir, maybe you shouldn'-" "Quiet, Sylvester." Jeralt popped his head to Byleths window, sneakily. He jumped back almost immediately, not prepared for what he saw. He spluttered, "Nope!" Jeralt immediately ran back to his quarters, Sylvain's mocking laughter echoing through the monastery.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois get some time to talk, and Byleth gets some much needed encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been a minute. Man, I really wasn't sure how to keep going after the big ol sex thing, but hell yeah! Chapter's will be back in full force hopefully. I'm doin' 6 days a week of work at the moment, so they might come out a bit slower, but I've gotcha covered! Also, thank you for 500 hits! God damn!

Edelgard was the first to wake, greeted immediately by the sun shining, her professor sleeping soundly under her, and  _ BOOM BOOM BOOM  _ Then, what she feared the most came. Jeralt's voice. "Kid, are you in there? It's noon. In case you forgot, you're a teacher! Rhea shouldn't have to cover for you!" 

She brought her lips to Byleth's ear and whispered "Wake up!" She pulled a cover over the both of them, and blew into her ear, "Professor, wake up! Please!"  _ Blow blow _ "What's wrong with you!? Wake up!" 

_ Oh no, I overdid it, didn't I? Byleth, please don't be dead, not now. It’s not a good time for this, wake up!  _

_ " _ Okay, I'm comin' in!" 

_ BYLETH, WHY!  _

“Jeralt." 

He took his hand off the door, "Oh, Stallone! I'm busy." 

"It's Sylvain, sir. Again. Do you remember our talk? Our really early talk? I know you do, so, instead of doing that and probably scarring yourself further, allow me." Sylvain popped his head up, and looked through the window. 

Edelgard poked her head out of the cover, and mouthed " _ Leave."  _ Adding a cold glare for an extra spooky scary effect.

He turned towards Jeralt, a chill running up his spine, "Now might not be the best time sir." Jeralt sighed, "Really?" Sylvain nodded, "Really. I could tell Rhea-" The mercenary shook his head "Definitely not. I don't wanna imagine what she’d do." 

Sylvain's face scrunched up, "What? I doubt she'd care." Jeralt laughed, "Kid, you don't know Rhea. My point is, she doesn't want Byleth getting hurt. She's been asking a lot of questions since all that stuff happened yesterday." Sylvain pushed a bit, "How about-we go train, and WHILE we do that, you tell me all about yesterday. Deal?" The Blade Breaker scratched his face, "Sure, I guess. Before we do though, who was Byleth with? I know the title, not the name though." Sylvain nodded, "Alright, so her name is Edelgard, and if I remember correctly, she's in line to be the next emperor. I believe her father's name was.. Ionius? And I'm not too sure about her mother." Jeralt hummed, "Well, that helps quite a bit, thank you. Ready to train?" 

_ Some time later _

"That was horrible."

Jeralt's laughter echoed in the training room, "It's supposed to be like that. I'm trying to get you prepped for Byleth's stuff. You did good by the way. I think you'll be fine, Sylvain. If you want something a little lighter, you could always train with Seteth." 

Sylvain grinned, confidence reaching an all time high, "Thank you. No matter how horrible your daughter's lessons are, I'm completely fine with a 'good'." He paused, "Hey, would you mind if I asked you something?" Jeralt sat the practice lance down, and took a seat on a bench, "Go for it." 

Sylvain took a seat on the ground, and wiped sweat off his face. "Well, back at Byleth's place, you wanted to know about Edelgard. Why was that?" 

A long sigh came from the former mercenary, "Well, it'd be kind of embarrassing if I didn't know who my daughter was dating. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doin'. She really hasn't gone after someone like this before." Sylvain nodded, "Hell, I don't think she's even  _ been  _ in a relationship. I guess I'm figuring this out-along with her. Did you have any thoughts on that? Any wise words?" 

Sylvain hummed an affirmative, "I think you guys should have dinner together. You, Byleth, and Edelgard. Hell, maybe you could get Rhea-" Jeralt narrowed his eyes, "Or y'know, it could just be you and those two, nothing wrong with that. 

_ Meanwhile, at Byleth's house _

Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth's waist, "So? How does dinner sound? I could actually meet your father, instead of well, not." Byleth looked at the head on her shoulder, and then to the ground. She let out a deep breath, "I don't really know. Aren't we going too fast? Is this what people do?" 

_ Time's not on our side, my sweet. _

"I think. But.." She pecked her teachers cheek, "Trust me? Please, Byleth?" 

_ I don't get any of this. Does she.. Could she care about me? Does she really want what's best for me? Why would the Emperor want me? Why would the Emperor want to meet my father? Should I be asking myself these questions? What is this? Some kind of suicide squad?  _

A soft smirk played on Byleth's lips, "Sorry, I was thinking. But.. yeah, okay, that sounds like fun. Did you want to talk to him, or can I?" 

_ YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSS _

_ " _ Oh, I'd be happy to, but you probably should. But, before we get to anything else," She pulled Byleth closer "I had a lot of fun yesterday, Byleth. And.. I meant everything that I said." Byleth grew misty eyed, "I did too, Edie. But, could I ask you something?" Edelgard squeezed her teacher's abdomen, "Anything." 

"This is going to sound absolutely horrible, but.. 

_ She's still here, holding you, of course you two are together. She cares about you, dummy. She cares that you're still alive. What does that mean though? Eh, shut up brain. Be happy. Enjoy your time together.  _

_ " _ When do you think I should ask him?" 

_ Well that doesn't sound horrible at all.  _

"That doesn't sound horrible at all, Byleth. My teacher, you're thinking too hard. We're not married. Please, calm down. I want you to have fun. If anyone deserves to calm down, and just-have fun, it's you. Okay?" 

Byleth squeezed El's arm, "Okay."


	6. Jeralt and Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt and Byleth have a much needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Jeralt and Byleth. FUCKIN JERALT, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO. Also, 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY BABY, WASSUP!
> 
> In all seriousness, this is my favorite chapter out of the ones that I've made so far. I have to sleep now.

Byleth wandered around after her conversation with Edelgard, eager to find her father. 

  
  


Byleth: “Dad?”

Jeralt “Kid?” 

Byleth: D-AH!”

Jeralt: Ki-AH!”

Byleth: “You scared me.”

Jeralt: “You scared me.”

Byleth: “Are we gonna”   
Jeralt: “Are we gonna”

Byleth: “DAD”

Jeralt: “WHAT” 

Byleth: “Your letter said- you wanted to talk, right?”

Jeralt nodded, “Well, of course. It’s not everyday I hear a scream from the heavens, and see my daughter- who I thought was dead, cut a hole in the sky. And then jump out of said hole, and completely fry someone with her sword.” He pulled her in for a hug. Byleth hugged him tight, “I’m sorry. So much stuff has happened, and I should’ve talked to you as soon as I woke up, but then a student came, and I had a makeover, and then-” 

Jeralt pat Byleth on the back “Before we get into that, come inside” He held the door open for Byleth, and promptly locked it as he entered in behind her. “Sorry. I’d prefer it if people didn’t bother us. Keep going.” Byleth sat on the closest chair, and gathered her thoughts. “Well, and then I had a date.” Jeralt smiled, “Which went quite well, or so I’ve heard. Good job, kid. I really hope it went well.” Byleth twirled a small strand of hair, “Thank you. I did want to ask you something, but if you’d like to talk about yesterday, then feel free to.” Jeralt nodded, “Thank you, kid. This won’t take long, don’t worry.” He sat on his bed, and rubbed his eyes. 

“Okay, so first, - where did you _ go _ ? You got enveloped by all of that “Black Smoke” and then you just kind of disappeared.” Byleth felt a chill run up her spine, and her hands started shaking, recalling the immense fear she felt being trapped there. “It was a place of just- darkness. It was cold. That’s about it for the location.” Jeralt grimaced, “Hm. You okay?” Byleth twirled her hair again, “I’m the same as usual.” She forced a smile. Jeralt frowned. “Kid. You’re okay here. You can vent if you need to.” Byleth nodded, “No, no, I’m okay. Thank you.” 

Jeralt sighed, “Alright. Question two. Did you have fun on your date?” 

Byleth giggled, “I did! So, on the makeover thing, A student had offered to cut my hair, and then she colored it to this,” she shook her head to show off her red head “Then, after getting walked to my dates dorm, we had food, talked for a surprisingly long amount of time, then we went to bed.” 

Jeralt smiled, “Good, good. What’d you guys talk about?” 

Byleth’s face scrunched up, “I honestly can’t remember.” a laugh soon followed, “I think we talked about the stars, mmmm, they had a dagger, and that’s all I remember. Wait no, we also talked about fish!”   
  
Jeralt laughed, “Of course you did.” 

Byleth gasped, “I completely forgot about my dress! So, the girl who gave me my makeover, gave me a dress. And I. Looked. Wonderful. I won’t bother with dressy talk though. Question three?”

Jeralt nodded, “Well, before question three, I just wanted to tell you that I’m so proud of you Byleth. Seriously. You’ve done so much for so many people. You’ve not only saved my life- twice, you save the lives of your students, and everyone that you can save- on a daily basis. You’ve become so much more than any of us. And, you  _ were  _ pretty damn cool hopping through the sky like that. Goddess. That’s such a strange thing to not only say, but to mean 100 percent. Sorry. You did have me worried for a sec there. But, everything worked out. Sorry, I’m dragging this on and on, but to end it, just know that your mother and I will always love you. No matter what.”

“I love you too dad. You, and mom. Don’t worry about me saving anyone. I know you’d do the same. 

Jeralt shook his head, “No, you’d do better. Question three though. I got some advice today, on the whole father thing. And I’m apparently supposed to have dinner with you and your lady.

Byleth’s eyes shot open. “Oh. Sorry. I-”

Jeralt placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Kid, I don’t care what’s in her pants. She just needs to make you happy. She does, right?” 

Byleth stammered “Well, I mean, she does-”

Jeralt: “Good. You deserve it.” 

_ I do. I do deserve happiness. I deserve rest, I deserve Edelgard, and I deserve my friends and my family. Thank you dad. _

Jeralt: “So, dinner?”

Byleth: Mhm! Did you just want to swing by my place later today? Then we could just hop over to her place together.”

Jeralt: “That sounds fine kid. I’ll see you later.

Byleth: “Bye dad.”

_ One happy walk back to her dorm, and a door open later _

Byleth peeked her head into her dorm room, and saw Edelgard peeking back, body under the covers.. 

Edelgard: “So, how’d it go?”

Byleth: “Have you just been laying under the covers? I thought you’d be busy today.” She walked into her dorm, and closed the door. Taking a seat by the bed. 

Edelgard: “Mmm, I decided to take a rest. No training, hearing no one’s voice but yours. It’s been perfect so far. You could join me, you know.”

Byleth blushed, “I think I will. We’ve got a few hours until dinner.” Byleth stretched, and crawled onto bed, Edelgard pulling her close.”   
Edelgard: “Did you tell him about you and I? Me being myself, specifically.”

Byleth: “I did.”

Edelgard: “And?”

Byleth rolled onto her back, and pecked Edelgard on the lips, looking into her lovely lavender eyes. “We’ll be fine, Edelgard.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt and Byleth take a trip to Edelgard's place for spaghetti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm probably gonna edit this one quite a bit tbh

“Are we ready dad?” Jeralt chuckled, catching himself fidgeting, “I hope. Is it normal to be this nervous?” Byleth rested a hand on her father's shoulder, “Probably. We’ll be fine though, it’s just dinner.”

_That was as much a message to her father, as it was to herself._

She took a deep breath, “Hooo-kay. Let’s go.”

The walk to Edelgards dorm was an uneventful one. The walk was filled with the two trying to calm themselves, and failing horribly. Eventually they ended up a few feet from their destination, Byleth noticed Hubert standing in front of the door, and waved. He took a step forward, motioning for the two- to come closer. “Ah, professor! Long time no see. You're looking lovely as always.” He laughed. “And The Blade Breaker! I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.” He bowed, and extended his hand, “I am Hubert Vestra, I’m somewhat of a ‘retainer’ for Lady Edelgard.’ Jeralt smiled, shaking Huberts hand, “Please, call me Jeralt. It’s a pleasure to meet you Hubert.” 

Hubert noticed Byleth eyeing the door, “Please, allow me.” He held the door open, and motioned for the two inside. 

Byleth poked her father’s side, and whispered “Dad, take a look at that desk! _Such a nice desk.”_ Jeralt gasped, “ _Such_ a nice desk. _”_ Besides the desk, Edelgard really made the place feel like home. A very nice home, but home nonetheless. The windows were closed, Multiple scented candles were strewn about the building, providing a very warm atmosphere, as well as a soft coconut smell, the dining table was already set, with a rather large bottle of wine on the tables center. “This place really does get bigger every time I come here.” Jeralt hummed, “No kidding? She really went all out- for us. Oh!” He pointed towards the table, “I guess those two are for you guys, and that’s for me.” Hubert hummed, “Yes, that is correct. Please, take your seats and I'll fetch her.”

A few moments later, Edelgard appeared, Hubert behind her, carrying 3 plates full of spaghetti. “Hello there!” She took her seat next to Byleth, and placed her hand on Byleth’s knee. “It’s nice to see you two, and, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I’ve heard many things about you and the professor.” She cleared her throat. “My name’s Edelgard.” She tossed a glanced at Byleth, and smiled. 

_Goddess, this is difficult. My heart feels like it’s going to explode._

Jeralt smiled, _Wow, she looks nervous. That’s hilarious._ “Likewise. My name's Jeralt, although you probably knew that. And..” Hubert set down their plates in front of them, “Spaghetti! A classic. Is he going to be eating with us?” Edelgard shook her head, “Oh no, Hubert’s just going to serve us for today. Speaking of that, Hubert, we’ll be fine for now. Thank you.” 

  
With that, Hubert retired to the kitchen.

After a few bites, Jeralt started to twirl some spaghetti with his fork, “So, what would the future emperor want with my daughter?” Byleth grabbed the bottle of wine, and started pouring herself a glass.

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean. Byleth has been very.. “ She squeezed Byleth’s knee. “Special to me, for a very long time. The only thing I want is her love." _I'd also like to absolutely ravish her, but I doubt you'd like to hear that._

Byleth smiled bashfully, and looked at the ground. A few seconds later, she rested her hand on top of Edelgard's. "Dad.. I appreciate it, but we're okay. I know you said that you didn't care, that- she just had to make me happy, and she does. She won't hurt me. I promise." 

Edelgard blushed, "I promise as well. I'll do my best to protect her. You don't have to worry about anything, Jeralt. We've also got Hubert. He's willing to assist Byleth with anything and everything. Speaking of Hubert, can he assist me with some more spaghetti? HUBERT! SPAGHETTI!" 

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

_"WE WILL BOIL TOGETHER!"_

Byleth looked towards the kitchen, "That doesn't sound good. Could I check on him? Just to make sure he's not boiling himself?" Edelgard giggled, "Everything's alright, Byleth. He's just very passionate about spaghetti. Speaking of, how are you enjoying your food?" 

She smiled, "It's really good! I'm a big fan of the lil meatballs. What about you?" She pointed her fork at her father, "Oh, it's fantastic. Probably the best spaghetti I've ever had. Did you like to cook, or does Hubert usually do that for you?"

Edelgard shook her head, "Well, I do enjoy cooking, I'm just not very good at it. But yes, Hubert usually shoulders that burden for me. If I remember correctly, I believe he used to cook for his family too, when he was much younger." 

Jeralt hummed, "Have you thought about having him train you? In cooking." 

Edelgard: "Mm, I have, but there's far more important things to worry about. The ball for instance! That's…. What, next week?" 

Byleth: "Mhm!" She poured herself some more wine." 

Edelgard: "Oh, were you thinking about going? I didn't think you'd like that." 

Byleth: "I was. It''ll give me another chance to wear that dress. And.." she leaned in close, and whispered into Edelgards ear, "I wouldn't want to miss a dance with you." 

Jeralt: "What're you guys talkin' about?"

Byleth & Edelgard: "Nothin'." 

Edelgard: "Will you be attending the ball, Jeralt?"

Jeralt: "Uhhh, maybe. I haven't really thought about it. I've been too busy."

Edelgard: You should go! I know a certain someone who'd love to go with you. I'll tell you, her name rhymes with 'ShmanShmuella' 

Jeralt: "Lovely." 

Byleth: "C'mon! It'll be fun. It's the perfect place to chill out. You've got dancing, food, and ShmanShmuella!" 

Jeralt: "If I ask her, will I ever hear 'Shmuella' again?"

Byleth: "I doubt it." 

Jeralt: "Alright, it's settled then. I'll go to the ball." 

_30 minutes later_

Jeralt stretched, " Well, it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna head out." Edelgard nodded, "It's been a pleasure sir." The two shook hands, and Jeralt was on his way. 

"That went well." Byleth finished her umpteenth glass of wine, and got out of her chair, a tiny bit woozy. Her student rested her back against her chair, and rubbed her temple, "Mhm. Apart from whatever he said, I don't remember. Too much spaghetti." She perked up, "Oh, that reminds me. Hubert! You're free to go!" With a quick _woosh_ , Hubert vanished. Edelgard opened her eyes, "What'd you wanna do now?" Byleth yawned, "I was thinking about going to bed for the night, what about you?" 

Edie smiled, "Same." She rose out of her chair, and embraced her teacher. "I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Byleth pecked her on the cheek, and hummed, “Mhm!” 


	8. Nightmares, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak at the grim future for Byleth, if she doesn't follow her own path.

“Why am I even here?” Edelgard kicked a piece of wood that probably came from a broken desk, “I know they won’t come, but here I am anyway.” She unsheathes her sword, as she hears footsteps behind her, “This place hasn’t seen life in 5 years. It’s time for you to go,” She turns around, to be met by a familiar sword clashing with hers, “Flame Emperor.” She looks up to see a familiar green eye, peering soullessly into hers, the other covered by an eye patch, “You killed me, your highness.” Byleth pushes her back, and continues her assault, “You killed my father,” A hard hit nearly makes Edelgard’s sword break, “you killed my friends,” A tear falls down Byleth’s eye. “And you killed El. _My_ El. I loved you!”

Edelgard blocked a hit meant for her ribs, and made a beeline towards the balcony, hoping to hop out. Multiple problems soon arose however, like the 45 foot (13.716 meters) drop she was met with. As she turned around, she was met with her former professor launching her Sword of The Creator at her face at top speed. With Edelgard stunned temporarily, Byleth took that as an opportunity to run top speed, and tackle Edelgard, sending the two through the balcony, crashing to the ground.

Minutes passed, and Edelgard was the first to get up, her former professor’s back must surely be broken. Edelgard walked cautiously over to her professor, dagger drawn, just in case. When she heard nothing, she knelt down next to Byleth, took her professors dagger, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She spent the next few minutes coaxing her professor awake, when she finally awoke, Edelgard spoke: “I still love you, Byleth. Nothing will ever change that. You’ll have to love me too though, if you want to live.”

“You always had to have your way, didn’t you?” Byleth croaked “Well, not today.” "Byleth?” Edelgard cupped her teachers face,

Byleth slithered her hand down Edelgards chest, and deftly grabbed the dagger- that Dimitri gave the emperor, when times were cheery-and promptly impaled her own heart. What came next would haunt Byleth for the rest of her life. “Thales! Get us back to Enbarr, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
